Harry Potter and the Orb of the Phoenix-Unabridged
by Sirius
Summary: When Harry Potter enters his 5th year at Hogwarts, he encounters a deep mystery that could forever change his life.


Harry Potter and the Orb of the Phoenix  
Fan Fiction by Maxwell Criden  
Please send all questions or comments to slinger886@netscape.net  
You can also read this on my web site, http://www.siriushogwarts.com/  
Note: These are not my own characters and I have no affiliation with J.K. Rowling   
  
Chapter 1  
Harry's 15th Birthday  
  
Harry Potter is only known to exist by four normal people.  
He does not go to a normal school, and he does not learn Mathematics, Science, or any normal type of school subjects.  
He is a wizard.  
He also goes to Hogwarts, a school for wizards.  
Many people of all ages have been trapped in his books, unable to put them down.  
For eleven long years, Harry Potter had no friends and he had no idea that he was a wizard. He lived with his horrible aunt and uncle, the Dursleys. He was simply told that his parents were killed in a car crash and that the strange scar on his forehead was from the crash. One day, without warning, many letters started coming for Harry - down the chimney, in through mouse holes, and even rolled up in eggshells. When Harry was not allowed to read any of these letters, Hogwarts sent its Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, to give Harry his letter. It was the acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Hagrid then explained to Harry that his scar was from the dark wizard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (also known as You-Know-Who; real name is Voldemort), who had killed Harry's parents but could not kill Harry and was banished from life, becoming a vapor--like shadow.  
Recently, Voldemort regained power and Harry graduated his 4th year at Hogwarts.  
Now it is July 30th, the night before Harry's birthday. The Dursleys, of course, would never give Harry a birthday present, but Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, usually did. As did Hagrid and Sirius, Harry's godfather. Sirius was currently on the run from the law for a crime he didn't commit. The true criminal was Wormtail, one of Harry's father's friends at Hogwarts. Wormtail had sold the Potters' location to Voldemort many years ago. He is currently with Voldemort.  
Strangely, though, an owl came for Harry today, the day before his birthday. He recognized it as one of the school screech owls. Tied between its legs was a rather thick envelope bearing the Hogwarts' crest. Curious, Harry took the letter and opened the envelope. He read his letter, and then he whispered, "Wow, this is amazing."  
  
Hogwarts School   
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
as a Prefect. Your two friends Ronald and Hermione have also  
been accepted as Prefects. It is my dearest hope that you three  
will be worthy Prefects during this difficult year, in which   
You-Know-Who may indeed return to power. Thank you.  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
His heart had leapt with very word of the letter. A part of the reason that he was so happy was that he could now use the elegant Prefect's bathroom. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius all about it. Actually, he could: He stayed up all night, rereading his letter again and again.  
The next evening, not one, but six owls flew into his window. He recognized the first owl as Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl. Harry pulled the letter and a small package from Hermes' leg. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Ronald has just informed me that you were also elected a Prefect. As you know, I was a Prefect. I hope that you enjoy this present. I think that it shall be useful. I am now head of The Department for International Magical Cooperation.  
Your friend, Percy Weasley  
  
Knowing Percy, Harry thought that the package was probably a small book about Prefects. Fortunately, he was incorrect. It was a book called Quidditch Spells: A listing of every Quidditch Foul or Play. Harry was bursting with happiness. He recognized the second owl as a Post Owl from Hogsmeade. There was a letter, and no package. At first Harry assumed that it was the letter from Hogwarts, then he remembered that he had gotten his letter the previous night. Harry opened the envelope and inside were two pieces of Parchment. The first was a letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Can you believe that we're Prefects? Isn't it wonderful! I hope to see you on August 25 to get school supplies. I hope you enjoy your present!  
Love, Hermione  
  
The other piece of parchment was a gift certificate to the 3 Broomsticks, the only place that you could buy Harry's favorite drink in the world, butterbeer. Harry lunged into the air and caught Pigwidgeon, Ron's hyperactive owl. It had a very large package and letter attached to it.  
Ripping open the letter, Harry read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I won your present in a contest; I hope that you like it. I can't believe I'm a Prefect. A house hasn't had three Prefects in 6.3 centuries. I'm not brainy now, Hermione told me the century thing.  
Your Best friend, Ron  
  
Harry tore open the large package to reveal a HUGE prank kit from Zonko's Joke Shop entitled Zonko's Deluxe Prank Package. It had everything from Nose-Biting Teacups to Dr. Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks. Just then he noticed his own owl, Hedwig.  
She glided down to him with a toy three-headed dog and a letter. It was from Hagrid  
  
Dear Harry,  
'M no longer yer teacher. Ah resined as yer Care o' Magical Creatures Class teacher.  
'M' takin' a whaddya call it? Oh, yeah, sabbatical. I hope yeh like the "Fluffy" toy. Ah made it meself.  
Yer friend, Hagrid.  
  
Harry had to wipe away some tears before opening the next letter, which was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am currently at Remus Lupin's house. Enclosed is the Marauder's Map, which I have retrieved for you from Crouch Jr.'s office. I have bewitched it to make your year much, much better. You can now talk to Prongs through it.  
Your godfather, Snuffles.  
  
Harry's heart leapt out of his body. He could now talk to his father! He took out the other piece of parchment, the Marauder's Map, and scribbled the words, "Dad, are you there?" on it. There was no reply. Harry was crestfallen. He grabbed the final owl, which was a screech post owl. It was from Bill and Charlie Weasley. There were two letters and an extremely large package attached to the owl.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
This is Charlie Weasley. My brother and I have made you this birthday gift ourselves. We think you'll like it. Don't brood about Diggory's death, it won't do you any good.  
Your friend, Charlie Weasley  
  
Dear Harry,  
This is Ron's brother Bill. You'll be seeing me a lot this year. I hope you enjoy the gift. It was made from the Horntail you faced.  
Your friend, Bill Weasley  
  
Confused, Harry opened the package. Harry suddenly understood. Inside the package were Dragonhide boots, gloves, a watch with a Dragonhide strap, and a wallet made of Dragonhide. The Horntail he faced must have shed its skin, and Bill and Charlie must have used it to make his present.   
A few hours later, once Harry had looked at his presents about twenty times each (except for the Marauder's Map), Harry drifted to sleep.  
FWISH! A loud noise woke up Harry. He checked his clock, it was 3:23 in the morning. Harry heard snoring, which meant that the Dursley's were still asleep. FWISH! He heard the noise again. It seemed to be coming from the Marauder's Map. Harry went over to it. The map had disappeared off the parchment, and its place was words.   
  
PRONGS: Hello Harry, this is your father. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write back. It won't happen again. I am, of course, dead, but we can keep in touch using this map because of an ancient incantation that Padfoot has preformed. Most wizards are not capable of it. I'm going to bed now, I'll write back tomorrow.  
  
Harry wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night. The next morning, Harry wrote thank you notes to everyone who sent him a present. He told Ron that he had a teeny crush on Hermione in one of the letters. He was even happier because he had received five Birthday cakes via overnight owl. They were from Hermione, The Weasleys, Sirius and Professor Lupin, and his two friends from the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. Krum was a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player.  
Harry bounded downstairs, and Uncle Vernon noticed that he was unusually happy.  
"What's the matter with you today, boy?" he called from the living room.   
" I got a lot of great birthday presents from my wizarding friends, even Sirius!" Harry shouted back happily.  
Harry knew that Uncle Vernon had been about to yell at him for talking about wizards, so Harry had mentioned Sirius. Harry had told the Dursleys that Sirius was his murdering godfather. He conveniently "forgot" to say that Sirius was innocent, so now the Dursleys were scared that Sirius would come and kill him. It was very helpful, and the Dursleys didn't bully him much anymore because of it. After a quick bite of grapefruit, Dudley was still on a diet, Harry ran upstairs.  
He had some cake and took out the Marauder's Map, which was currently blank. On it he wrote "Hi dad, how's mum? Can she write to me too?" His father immediately wrote back.  
PRONGS: Your mum is great. She says hi. Unfortunately, she cannot write to you because she does not have her name engraved into this ma-OMIGOD, NOT YOU, NO, NOOOOOO0000000oooooooo  
The Map disappeared. In its place was a note.  
Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. That was so easy Potter, and so satisfying.  
Cower in fear, for lord voldemort has returned!!!!  
Foolish child, did you think that you could escape from my wrath?  
If you did, you're wrong, very wrong.   
I may not be able to get at you here, but at hogwarts....  
Well, you never know?  
Do you?  
Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts   
  
  
Harry was shocked. And broken. He had been able to speak to his father for such a short, glorious time. And now, Voldemort was back. Voldemort had stolen his father again. Harry wished he hadn't been tricked by Crouch Jr. He was happy that he had received the Dementor's Kiss.  
Harry spent the rest of the day writing letters to Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron.  
He couldn't sleep until he returned to Hogwarts.  
The days had passed quickly, and it was now it was August 25, and the Dursley's reluctantly took Harry to the Weasleys' house.  
The Weasleys were overjoyed to see Harry. Hermione was staying there too. Ron and Hermione said that they got Harry's letter, but they did not pursue the matter. Harry suspected that they thought he would be in awful shape if they mentioned his second loss of his father.  
On the day before school, Harry got a letter from Dumbledore. It merely stated that he would talk to Harry at Hogwarts.  
Finally, September 1st came and Harry was back at Hogwarts. He was very happy to be back there and immediately stopped talking when Dumbledore stood up after the feast.  
"Before we start this wonderful school year, I must ask you to listen to some words of wisdom," Dumbledore began. "We have two new teachers here this year, and I would like to introduce them. Our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher is none other than Mr. Bilius Weasley!"  
There was thunderous applause, and Draco Malfoy yelled, "No more Hagrid, hooray!"   
Dumbledore then continued, " Mister Malfoy, that was eighteen letters long, so let's make it 1800 points from Slytherin. Your detention will take place Sunday night in Mr. Filch's office. Where was I? Oh, yes, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Miss Fleur Delacour! And that is all our announcements for the night! Please get a good night's rest!"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all shocked that Fleur was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
On the way up to their dorms, Dumbledore stopped Harry and told him to follow him up to his office. Harry did so, and when they got there, Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down.  
"Harry," he said. "I'm sorry about your father. We should've known that Voldemort would pull something like this. Don't let it ruin your year. I want to tell you why Voldemort can't get to you at the Dursleys. Read this piece of paper for the reason why. I can't say it out loud, Voldemort might have bugged my office."  
Harry took the piece of paper and read.  
  
Remember Mrs. Figg? The old lady whose house you use to stay at? This might come as a shock Harry, but she's an ex-auror-and your secretkeeper at the Dursleys.  
Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner.  
  
Harry nodded at Dumbledore to show that he understood. Then he remembered something.  
"Sir," he said, "why did you look triumphant when I told you last year that Voldemort had my blood in his veins?"  
"Harry, I'm not a death eater; it's just that, well.... it's the same reason that Voldemort wants you dead. You'll know the answer by Christmas. That'll be your present. Good night."  
Harry went up to bed and had an awful nightmare about Voldemort turning Hogwarts into a Dark Arts school and killing everyone. When he woke up the next morning, he didn't remember it at all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Downfall of the Dark Lord  
  
  
The first few weeks of school went well, and it was almost Halloween. Harry, Ron and Hermione all enjoyed being Prefects, but they didn't like the daily Prefect advice owls from Percy. Everyone in the fifth year was studying very hard for the December O.W.L.s.  
In the first week of September, Quidditch trials were held for whoever wanted to be the Gryffindor Keeper. Ron tried out and actually got in. The new captain was Angelina Johnson, a 7th year. The only problem was that Ron's broom, a Comet 220, wasn't too good.  
Even the school brooms were better.  
On the night before Halloween, Harry was awoken by a loud FWISH! He immediately saw the Marauder's Map on his night table. Suddenly, words formed on the blank map.  
THANK YOU MISTER POTTER, THAT WAS QUITE USEFUL.  
In case you haven't realized, I am in the school and it's all because of your father's map. By the way, he sends his regards.   
I am tracking you down.  
I am in the castle.  
Be very, very afraid.  
You have been warned.  
Good night.  
Harry went straight to Dumbledore's office and whispered "cockroach cluster."  
The door swung open, and Dumbledore abruptly got up.  
"What are you doing in my office, Mr. Potter?" he said sharply. "I don't want to have to expel you."  
"Professor, I have been using my father's map to sneak around Hogwarts during the last two years. Sirius bewitched it so I could talk to my dad, and Voldemort took it. He just sent it to me with a message. Sir, he's in the castle."  
Just then, a message appeared.  
HURRY UP POTTER, I'M WAITING FOR YOU IN YOUr COMMON ROOM.  
UNLESS YOU WANT LITTLE RONALD AND HERMIONE TO DIE...  
The paper vanished.  
"Harry, go to your common room. I'll be there in a minute," Dumbledore shouted.  
Harry raced to the common room, and there was Voldemort. He dropped Ron and Hermione at the sight of Harry. Wormtail was there too.   
"So Potter we meet for a fourth time. You know what they say, fourth time's the charm."  
Suddenly, Harry felt an enormous surge of anger.  
"You know what Voldemort, you're pathetic. Nobody says your name because nobody cares about you. You have no friends, only followers. Nobody loves you. You're pathetic."  
"Crucio!" Albus Dumbledore was standing there, watching Voldemort shrieking in pain.  
"Let's think about this for a second. You're the heir to Slytherin, and Harry is the heir to Gryffindor. You have Harry's blood in your veins. Crucio, dang, that's got to be painful. Harry's right, you are pathetic."  
"YOU ARE WRONG, DUMBLEDORE! THE POTTER BOY SHALL NOW DIE!"  
He raised his wand to murder his most hated foe.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Chapter 4: Guilty until proven innocent  
  
  
Voldemort yelled in pain. Wormtail had killed him. Voldemort became smoke and dust.  
"That's what you get, you filthy scum. I'll be a man. Call a trial. I'm responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter. I'm sorry."   
Nobody said a word.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later:  
"Mr. Peter Pettigrew, you have been charged as an accomplice to the murder of Lily and James Potter. You are also charged with falsification and being an unregistered Animagi. You have pleaded guilty. Is this correct?"  
The man called Wormtail spoke for the first time in many hours. "Your Honor, I indeed plead guilty. Sirius Black should not be punished for being an Animagi, thirteen years in Azkaban is enough. I have a request, however, please do not let the Dementors guard me."  
"Mr. Pettigrew, the jury has come to a decision. You will have your Animagi powers removed and you will get a life sentence in Azkaban with no Dementors. As for you, Mr. Black, you will not be punished for being an unregistered Animagi. The Ministry has gotten you a job as co-head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and we have gotten you a nice house near where your boss lives and put some extra money in your Gringotts account to get you started. As his legal guardian, Harry Potter will be living with you now. Congratulations. Court dismissed."  
Harry and Sirius left the courthouse, both of their hearts lighter than air. Sirius instantaneously waved his hand and they appeared at Hogwarts.  
"Goodbye, Harry, I'll see you in the summer. Have a great year."  
They hugged and Harry entered Hogwarts. At once, flocks of Gryffindors crowded around Harry.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Is he free?"  
"Are ya gonna live with him"  
"Was Pettigrew actually with You-Know-Who?"  
"Excuse me, excuse me, best friends coming through!"  
It was Ron, closely followed by Hermione.  
"Let's go somewhere private, Harry," Ron whispered.  
They went to an empty common room and sat down at a table. Harry proceeded to tell them the entire story. At the end, Ron let out a cheer.   
"Hooray! You're my new neighbor! If it's the house I think it is, it's really nice."  
"Harry, Harry, y-you know about G-G-Ginny and Neville, r-right? Not to mention Professor Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy."  
"Malfoy?! Dumbledore?! Hermione, what on earth are you talking about? Oh god, you don't mean, you can't mean that Voldemort, he killed them?"  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
"Harry, after You-Know-Who fell, four bolts of lightning struck Dumbledore, Malfoy, Ginny, and Neville. Strangely enough, Malfoy's last words were 'He's come for me, after I betrayed father; oh, god Harry, Ron, Hermione, please forgive me.' And then he died. My own sister! My god, Harry, what do you think it means?" Ron exclaimed.  
Harry paused for a few moments, obviously thinking hard.  
"I've figured it out, not all of it, but a fair amount. When Voldemort realized that it was all over and he was about to die, he wove a spell that would inflict revenge on four people on his most hated list. Dumbledore, of course, we all know that they're bitter rivals; Ginny destroyed his plans for the Chamber of Secrets; Neville, I guess, because his parents were Aurors; and I think Malfoy must've told his father that he didn't want to be a dark wizard. One thing is bothering me, though. Why did Pettigrew put himself in jail? Was he tricking me somehow? It just doesn't add up. Guys? GUYS?" Harry trailed off, upon realizing that both his friends were staring behind him, wearing petrified expressions.  
"Harry, turn around," Ron stuttered.  
"Ron, this is no time for jokes, I'd have thought that you of all people, with Ginny de"  
"The boy asked you to turn around. Why don't you do so?"  
Harry, incredibly nervous, slowly spun his chair around. Standing there was the ugliest man Harry had ever seen, if he was a man, that is. He had the eyes, tongue, and nose of a Snake; the legs, mane, and face of a Lion, the tail of a Badger; and the body and wings of an Eagle.  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered the room and said, "Potter!" in a sharp voice. Strangely enough, Harry and the animal man answered. The animal man began to speak again, in a wiry, yet soothing voice.  
"Ah, Professor, I merely wanted to meet him."  
"Thomas, you scared the wits out of him. He has no idea who you are. Change back to normal."  
The animal man's features began to change, and he transformed into a young man who looked eighteen years old. He had green eyes and short brown hair. He began to speak again. He was actually very handsome and Hermione nearly swooned.  
"Harry, my name is Thomas Po...truski. Potruski. I have recently graduated the American Wizardry School, because I couldn't be sorted here. For some reason, the sorting hat was stumped. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Harry."  
Thomas stopped talking and put out his hand. Harry reluctantly shook it. While they were shaking hands, Thomas whispered a few words.  
"Harry, meet me in the common room tonight at midnight."  
Harry nodded and went up to his dormitory. He was about to tell Ron what Thomas had said, but Ron had fallen asleep already.  
At midnight, Harry went to the common room. As good as his word, there was Thomas Potruski. Harry did not believe that this was his real name.   
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
"They really didn't tell you, did they? Screw it, Harry, I'm your brother."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Statues, Mirrors, and Mysteries  
  
"Really, Minerva, I see no reason to tell Harry about Thomas."  
"Severus, you're wrong. Thomas has custody of him; he's eighteen years old for Pete's sake."  
Just then, Harry stormed in, with Thomas bringing up the rear. Harry seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. McGonagall glared.  
"It's 2:08 in the morning, Mr. Potter...s. do explain yourselves."  
Harry began to talk in an angry tone, very unlike his usual voice.  
"How dare you! Both of you! I had a brother and you didn't tell me?"  
"Potter, do not talk to the Headmistress like that!"  
"I don't care what you say, Snape! I just want to know why nobody told me that I have a brother! How could you not tell me? It's sickening! He's my brother and I have a right to know him!"  
"Mr. Potter, I understand that you are angry. We invited him to come and meet you right after Voldemort was permanently vanquished. If he had come while you were in danger, he would've been killed. For goodness sakes, you would've been killed if Pettigrew hadn't stood up to him. Would you like to live with Thomas and Sirius?"  
"I...yes, I would. Can you arrange for that?"  
"I can indeed. Have a good night, Harry."  
"Thank you. Sorry I yelled."  
"It's quite all right. Good night."  
Harry and Tom left the office, both cheering up quickly. Tom began to talk again.  
"Harry, is Voldemort really dead?"  
"Yes, he is. Wait a minute; Tom was Riddle's first name. Is this a trick?"  
"Of course not, Harry. I will not deny, though, that I was named after him. Our parents named me after him to prove that all Toms weren't dark wizards. There were two evil Toms in the last century, Voldemort and Tom Aiken, Grindelwald. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945. It happened in America."  
"What's your boarding school like?" Harry asked.  
"It's pretty cool. In some ways, I like America more than old Britain. When Mum and Dad died, I was already in America, in an early wizarding school. Say, where are we?"  
Harry wondered about this query for a moment and then looked around the corridor.  
"Hmm...well, the entrance to the kitchens is a few feet behind us. I've never been here before though. Let's walk a little farther. Maybe there's a trick corridor that leads to the Gryffindor common room."  
"Okay, let's go."  
They walked about twenty feet and then stopped at a doorway. The door seemed to be made out of gold. They did not speak for a few minutes, and Tom, who had been looking at the door, broke the silence like a scythe through ripe wheat.  
"It seems harmless to me. Let's go in. Alohomora."  
The door swung open and inside was the spookiest looking room Harry had ever seen. He gasped and turned around. Tom wasn't there.  
His mind was racing. Was this a trap? Why had Tom abandoned him? What was he going to do? He looked around for an exit. There were four golden statues, positioned to form a square. On statue was a Lion, one was a Snake, one was a Badger, and the last was an Eagle. In the center of them was Tom's 'animal man' disguise! He spoke in a hushed whisper.   
"Harry, someone's after my powers. Run. Now."  
Harry froze, unable to move. A low, maliciously cold voice suddenly sounded.  
"Well lookie here. For once, mini Potter isn't running about, trying to save the world from 'evil' Voldemort. C'mon dark wizards and death eaters, let's all bow down to Harry and Thomas Potter."  
Each word of what the voice had spoken sounded like a different accent. Harry was freaked out. He tried to move, but a freeze curse must've been put on him. Suddenly, to Harry and Tom's horror, wisps of smoke started to form the shape of a man. The smoke-man, now solid, began to speak. It was all in one accent this time, but Harry could tell that it was the same maliciously cold voice.  
"My name is Osphinorous. My father was the talented Grindelwald. Thomas, I have sneaked some Veritaserum into the air. Where is the orb and where are the mirrors?"  
"Nice try, Osphin-o-Matic, but I'm protected against Veritaserum or any truth potions. Just for fun, I'll tell you that the mirrors are right here."  
He flicked his wrist and two mirrors appeared.  
"See? The mirror of Erised and the mirror of Etaf. Be careful with Etaf, though, it's the feisty one. Don't come here again, or else."  
He flicked his wrist again and the strange dark wizard disappeared. Another wrist flick and they were back in the common room.  
Harry was about to ask Tom what just happened, when Ron and Hermione, as if on cue, entered the common room.  
"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.  
"Harry, you scared the heck out of me! I woke up to go to the bathroom and nobody was in your bed, so I went to get Hermione."  
For some reason, Ron grinned slightly. Thomas began speaking.  
"Harry and I went to the Headmistress' office. In case you don't know, I'm his brother. Then, afterwards, we stumbled upon a strange room on our way back. There we met the newest dark wizard, Osphinorous. The weirdo was speaking in about fifty different thick accents at once, and he claimed to be the son of Grindelwald. At first, he was talking to us through Harry. Then he appeared as a body made of smoke and he started spouting some real crazy stuff about wanting my...birthright, of sorts. It's an ancient power passed down by Gryffindor himself. You'll get it very soon, Harry."  
"Not if I can help it."   
Hermione's eyes had gone a deep shade of red.  
  
Chapter 6: A Nice Day for Oblivion  
  
"It's too bad, isn't it Potters? Too bad that you're all rotters! Fools! Osphinorous now shall have your power, Thomas, and you can't stop it. Hermione, this girl, I have taken over her body, but I will have the power, not her! She is wise and she is fighting back, but Harry, Ron, oh god help is what you need little girl, so stand down! The power will be mine!"  
  
"Aw, shaddup. Zip it. Stop talkin'. Good. Thank you. You want my power so bad, here, take them."  
  
Tom reached his hand into his chest and produced a large gem. He raised his wand to curse the gem, but he was too late, Osphinorous had grabbed it. He placed the gem in his chest.  
  
"And so reaches the end of the Potters. Too bad. Not. Catalogue this into History, fools! The Dark Ages shall now begin anew. What?   
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."  
  
"Or not. We may not have killed you, but we've delayed you for a while. Have fun trapped inside a mirrored reality. Don't worry, we won't let your being banished to a mirror zone help us judge you: It's no reflection on you. Get it? Reflection... Mirror!"  
  
Ron was tending to Hermione, but all of them were eager to know how Tom defeated Osphinorous.  
  
"You want to know how I did it? Well, okay. It's easy. I made him think I was cursing it. The gem has a built-in defense against anyone who isn't a Gryffindor. Cool, huh?"  
  
"Cool" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all said at once.  
  
* * *  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Honestly, this happened last year, too! And at the same time of year!" Minerva McGonagall's voice was, as usual, stern. Last year, two days before Christmas, McGonagall had to yell at Harry and Ron so she could make an important announcement. However, this announcement turned out to be a slight variation of what they all thought.  
  
"We are once again reaching Christmas and the Yule Ball. I assume that you all remember what the Yule Ball is from last year. Please do not act in any way that will... humiliate the school. Miss Parvati and Miss Brown, please stop laughing. It is my great pleasure to inform you all that we will be getting some new fifth years from America who are finishing their final two and a half years at Hogwarts. They will be arriving at sunset tonight.   
  
Everyone left the transfiguration classroom, and Hermione ran up to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Guys...its lunchtime. Today is my birthday. Please be careful." She looked horrified. Ron was mirroring her horrified face in a bit of awe. Harry had no idea what was going on.  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Harry, she has a cursed birthday! Cursed birthdays start at lunchtime and end at sunset. Everything goes wrong on cursed birthdays. We all have to be incredibly cautious." Ron still had the same look of horror on his face. He continued talking. "Really, Herm, we ha"  
  
"Wait just one minute," Harry broke in jokingly. "Why'd you call her Herm, and how come she didn't kill you? That's what she did when I tried to shorten her name."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
After lunch, they all went up to Charms. Today's lesson was to review basic Charms.  
  
"Oblivious!" Hermione bellowed. She had been right about her cursed birthday. Instead of saying "Obliviate", she had said "Oblivious" by accident. In Hermione's place was a rising column of steam.  
  
Professor Flitwick walked over to the smoke, mumbled some words, and left his wand there to circle the smoke. He looked very sorrowful.  
  
"I'm afraid that Hermione has accidentally sent herself to Oblivion. We cannot do anything until tomorrow, which is when I can bring her back. I'm very sorry."  
  
The entire class looked at him in denial. Gradually, they milled down to dinner. Ron had just told Harry that Oblivion was a realm where nothing exists except for humans and that only the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry knows much about Oblivion.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Harry spotted Cho Chang and raced over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Cho?" He asked. "Want to go to the Yule Ball with me this year?"  
  
"Sure, Harry. I'd love to." She replied. Very happy at her answer, Harry went over and told Ron. He then asked Ron whom he was going with.  
  
"Me? Uh, Helga Granson. She's a sixth year. You wouldn't know her. She asked me."  
  
"Okay, but if you see her, point her out to me. I can't wait to see Tom and Sirius this summer. Can you?"  
  
"Okay and yeah, kind of. Hey, guess what? Hermione got back from Oblivion. She'll be coming back from the hospital wing to see us in the common room tonight."  
  
That night, Harry and Ron went up to the common room. Hermione was sitting there with her face very pale. She started talking.  
  
"Harry, Osphinorous was in oblivion with me. He was holding an orb in his hands and four miniature golden statues. What do you think it meant"?  
  
"I have no idea. It's too bad that the arrival of the new students was postponed until after break. I'm going to the Yule Ball with Cho Chang. Who're you going with?"  
  
"Well Ron, of course," Hermione answered. "Didn't he tell you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Where the Truth Lies  
  
"What? Um... Ron, can I talk to you privately?" Harry asked, shocked that Ron had lied to him.  
  
"Me, uh... sure, Harry. When?"  
  
"You'll have to excuse us, Hermione. We'll be back in a couple minutes."  
  
Ron and Harry got up and left the room. Hermione stared after them, with no idea what was going on. The two boys entered the empty dorm and sat on their beds. Harry felt another sudden surge of anger.  
  
"Ron," Harry said angrily. "How could you? First of all, I said that I like Hermione a little bit. But that's not what's bothering me. You lied to me, Ron; I thought you trusted me?"  
  
" Harry, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."  
  
"You're right you shouldn't have! But you betrayed my trust. Sorry doesn't exactly cut it."  
  
"What?" Ron screamed, infuriated. "You don't forgive me? 'Sorry doesn't cut it'?' I thought we were best friends? I guess I was wrong, huh? I hate you! Never come near me again!"  
  
Ron's voice, following its master, furiously left the room.  
  
Harry sat for a while, staring into space. After a couple hours, he went to sleep. Once again, he had horrible dreams. Osphinorous had conquered the world... Ron and his wife Hermione were rich, snotty, best friends with the Malfoys, and worst of all, they hated Harry.  
  
When Harry awoke in the morning, it was to a cold bucket of water that Ron had thrown at him.  
  
"Wake up, perfect Potter," he said with a sneer.   
  
Harry dried off and went down to breakfast. He sat with Seamus, Dean, and Neville, the other boys in his dormitory. They kept asking him why Ron wasn't sitting with them, and Harry kept saying that he had no idea why this was.  
  
"Seriously, Harry," Seamus said for the twentieth time. "Why isn't Ron sitting with us? Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
"I told you, Seamus," he replied. "I don't kn-Actually, I do know why Ron's not sitting with us. I am indeed having a fight with him. Sorry, but I can't tell you any more."  
  
"OK," They all said in unison.  
  
The days to Christmas drew closer, and Ron hadn't spoken to Harry for weeks. Hermione looked worried each time she crossed Harry in the hall, and Hogsmeade just wasn't fun anymore.  
  
Christmas morning finally came. Harry woke up to Seamus' cry of 'Presents-Hooray!' and noticed a large pile next to his bed. All of his presents were wrapped neatly with a name on each of them. The presents were from Sirius, Tom, the Weasleys, Hermione, Percy, and there was one present with no name. He decided to save it for last: His mysterious presents were usually the best ones. Hermione had given him chocolate frogs. The Weasleys, who had apologized for Ron's behavior, gave him an emerald sweater and a chocolate cake. Percy gave Harry some foreign wizarding coins; Sirius, a silver chain with a vial that contained a teardrop dyed blue; and Tom gave Harry a set of gobstones and a letter that said 'The power will soon be yours.' Harry didn't stop to ponder what this letter could mean: He was too excited to see what his mystery present was. He ripped open the silvery-wrapped package, and the expression on his face turned from excitement to surprise. Lying in the neatly wrapped, elegant package, was a battered copy of a book entitled:  
Noitide degdirbanu: stcejbo lacigam-gnitsil etelpmoc   
  
"What on earth is this?" Harry exclaimed, flabbergasted.  
  
It was a good thing that he was alone in the dorm now. He could look at the strange book freely. The letters were stained and the book was falling apart. He studied the cover for a while, trying to decode it. When he finally gave up with the cover, he opened the book.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
A horrible scream filled Harry's ears and he snapped the book shut. He suddenly recognized the book. He had seen it in the restricted section of the library during his first year. Too tired to decide how this book was useful, he dozed off.  
  
When Harry woke up, it was still dark out. He heard a swishing sound and reached his hand out to get his water glass from his night table. Instead of his glass, he picked up the Marauder's Map. 'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'I don't have the map anymore. What's going on?' Suddenly, words formed on the map.  
  
THANK YOU MISTER POTTER THAT WAS QUITE USEFUL.  
In case you haven't realized, I am in the school and it's all because of your father's map. By the way, he sends his regards.   
I am tracking you down.  
I am in the castle.  
Be very, very afraid.  
You have been warned.  
Good night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
  
Azkaban.  
  
"How are things in Azkaban, Peter?" A cold, sneering voice asked.  
  
"Y-You! You came to oversee it all, didn't you?" Pettigrew queried, with a look of fear on his face.  
  
"Indeed I have," the mysterious voice replied. "It is all going as planned. I cannot fail now. I'm going to make sure that Potter gets everything his heart desires. There is only one problem: The Weasley child, for some reason, he is not under my control. I wish I could kill him. But, alas, I do not want to waste my energy fighting the child. But I cannot fight or kill him, because that would cause Potter grief. And you shall not stop me, like you did at Hogwarts. Sleep well, Pettigrew, for I shall not be thwarted again."   
  
The voice vanished, as if it had never been there, and Peter Pettigrew saw a note in his hands. It read: I have already taken steps to make sure that the deaths of   
Harry's friends will not bother him. Peter Pettigrew had trouble sleeping for the weeks to come.  
  
'What on earth is going on?' Harry Potter thought. He had just woken up, only to discover that he was in the past, October 30, to be exact. He didn't believe it. But he was already on his way to defeat Voldemort, back in the common room. Then it hit him. He could save Neville, Ginny, and Malfoy. He knew that Voldemort, according to Ron and Hermione, had killed them seconds before his own arrival. He also knew, however, that he could not save Dumbledore. He raced to the common room as fast as his legs could carry him. He was in time. Voldemort dropped Neville and faced Harry.  
  
FWISH! Suddenly, Harry was whisked away from the past. During the floating journey back, Harry saw events happen the same way they had. He saw Osphinorous and he saw his fight with Ron. Everything had happened the same way as before, besides the fact that his friend, his admirer, and his enemy were all alive now.  
  
When he finally reached the present, he lay on his bed, thinking about what had just happened. Why have I been given a chance like this? What is going on? Why is everything going so perfectly for me? Except for Ron, that is. He pondered these questions and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Oblivion.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. The foolish Potters have brought their downfall to them by placing me here! Those rats have no idea what they've done to me! They've given me directions to the orb... and the two mirrors which I shall find a high price for! I shall strike at the end of the school year! They'll never know what hit them! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
  
"Harry, why are you spending so much time in the library?" Hermione asked, clearly worried about him.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Harry shot back, annoyed.  
  
Harry impatiently continued his search on decoding. He finally gave up. So he went back up to his dorm. He thought about everything that he had ever received at Hogwarts, from his invisibility cloak, to his firebolt, and to the golden egg.  
  
"Wait a minute, the golden egg, it wailed, too. I've got it!" he whispered triumphantly. He put on his invisibility cloak and went into the bathroom, where the sink was always running. He put the book into a full sink, turned up the water pressure, and stuck his head underwater. The book let him breathe underwater, and he could read the inside. The cover, however, was still a mystery. He flipped from page to page until he had seen various wizarding objects. He finally reached a chapter entitled 'STCEJBO LACIGAM LUFREWOP. The first page of this chapter had a picture and description of the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
The Sorcerer's Stone is a Deadly Magical Object (DMO). It is believed to have been created by Nicholas Flamel, an alchemist of the year 400 AD. The Sorcerer's Stone grants life to the dying, gives immortality to the un-noble, and makes gold for the greedy.  
  
Four years ago, Harry Potter stopped Lord Voldemort from rising to power once more by using the Sorcerer's Stone. There are currently two Sorceror's Stones in the world right now.  
  
Harry turned the page to see the picture of an orb and more text.   
  
The Orb of the Phoenix is possibly the most dangerous object on the planet. Crafted in Oblivion, this orb contains ultimate knowledge. Few know about it, and even fewer aren't scared of its power. To use the orb, one must hold the orb and concentrate on what you want to learn. For more information, please see page 12 of the 'POWERS' section, or see page 83 of the 'EVERY DAY OBJECTS THAT ACTUALLY HAVE HIDDEN POWERS' section.  
  
He didn't know why, but Harry thought that the Orb of the Phoenix was something he had heard about before. He followed up on his suspicion and turned to page 12. On this page, there was a familiar picture: It was a picture of his brother's animal/man disguise.  
  
The power of the Quad-Animagi is one that has been passed down since the creation of Hogwarts. Only heirs of Godric Gryffindor can summon this power. The power turns a man into an animal who is part lion, part snake, part badger, and part eagle. Wherever the power source for the Quad-Animagi is, it is usually guarding the Orb of The Phoenix. Guarding the orb more closely are, usually, the Mirrors of Etaf and Erised (Page 83).  
  
Quite suddenly, Professor Snape walked into the bathroom.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, stealing books from the library again, are we? I'd better check my private stores for missing potion ingredients. Stealing is prohibited at Hogwarts. Detention and 60 points from Gryffindor."   
  
Silence.  
  
Actually, I change my mind. No points from Gryffindor. You didn't steal this, did you?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Good." Snape left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:Let old acquaintance be forgot...  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Ron Weasley demanded, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Out of time, literally. You currently don't exist, and no one has any memory of you. I am doing this so Harry Potter is happy. You are the only thing that isn't going perfectly in his life, with a little of my powerful influence, of course. But I could not, for some reason, control you. So I removed you." The sneering voice cackled and then punched Ron in the mouth.  
  
"But why are you doing this? What's your angle?" Ron asked through a bloody jaw.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha! That, my friend, is the best part. I am giving dear old Harry everything he's ever wanted. And then I am going to take it all away! I'll make him happy and then make him suffer. That's my angle. You can call me the visitor, although we haven't met." The voice laughed once more. It was a high and malicious laugh. The mark of evil personified.  
  
A place that is known, but not navigated.  
  
"What am I in? Is it Etaf or could it be...Erised? No, it can't be. That won't do. Steps must be taken to make the two mirrors one and the same for me."  
  
The office of Severus Richard Snape, Potions Master and Assistant Headmaster.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Potter. Come in. I have been expecting you in light of my different behavior." Snape's voice was harsh, as usual, but for the first time since Harry had met him, he also had a hint of kindness in his voice.  
  
Harry opened the door and entered the office. Professor Snape was sitting there, with an unreadable countenance.  
  
"Something is wrong, very wrong. Somebody has wiped our memories of...Rick, was it?"  
  
"No." Harry answered, suddenly remembering. "It was Ro||||||||||  
  
The Visitor shook his head. I can to allow that to happen, he thought. They must forget him completely. Let's try this again, from the top. A light-space gap should do it..  
  
The office of Severus Richard Snape, Potions Master and Assistant Headmaster.  
  
KnockKnock  
  
"Potter. Come in. I have been expecting you in light of my different behavior." Snape's voice was harsh, as usual, but for the first time since Harry had met him, he also had a hint of kindness in his voice.  
  
Harry opened the door and entered the office. Professor Snape was sitting there, with an unreadable countenance.  
  
"Harry," he began, "we have much to talk about. Please sit down."  
  
Harry sat down and Snape continued.  
  
"As you have probably suspected, I have been undergoing some...changes, of a kind. I apologize for being so cruel to you during the past 4 years. I am giving Gryffindor 300 house points. Good day." Snape smiled at Harry and watched him leave the room. After Harry left, his smile turned to a pained look. My mind, he thought, is on fire.   
  
Also smiling was The Visitor, watching from afar. Perfect, he thought, How easy.  
  
Zisfindle, Albania. A small town located on the western edge of Albania.  
  
Ye Old Pub on Bay Lane has a story that they tell customers to scare them. They call it 'The Legend of The Death'. It has already scared half of the regulars out of their wits. The owner usually tells it like this.  
  
"All right folks, listen up. Here's a true story about a man that conquered death and life. He went from being the most respectable man to being the most feared man.  
  
The year was 12683. B.C. There were a few wizards during this time, but not many. One of the smarter ones, X'hoss, created two potions, The Life of Dying Draught, and The Death of Living Draught. The former gives life to the dying or dead, and the latter gives death to the living. In addition, if you're in perfect health and you drink the Life of Dying Draught, you will gain immense powers.  
  
Years later, a business man named Thomas Riddle came to Albania to research both of these potions. He came here because of Albania's rich wizarding history. Riddle was very respected and it wasn't long before he got married and moved back to Little Hangleton, his birthplace. Back in his town, he discovered that his wife was a muggle-born witch. He left her to raise his son, Tom Riddle Jr., and she was forced to give him to an orphanage. He left her and went to live with his parents. Because of this unfortunate turn of events, Riddle was no longer respected and was now regarded by many as a something of a snob. He died with his parents due to his son, You-Know-Who, using Avada Kedavra."  
  
In the back room, a silent, wispy shadow whispered one word.  
  
"Imperio."  
  
The owner continued with his story, unable to fight off the curse.  
  
After his father's death, Riddle Jr. stole his notes and began working on The Life of Dying Draught. When You-Know-Who returned to power after defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, his 'loyal' servant, Peter Pettigrew, foiled him once more.  
  
The question, however, asks 'isYou-Know-Who is really dead.' Is he? Only time will tell."  
  
The pub went silent for a few moments, and the owner then began to speak in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"It is time for all of you to feel my wrath. Avada Kedavra Barraneus."  
  
There was a flash of green light, like lightning, and the seventeen people inside the pub were dead before they hit the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:Whence comes disaster...   
  
Back in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger shoved The Daily Prophet into Harry's face. The headline read 17 Dead In Albanian Pub.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry asked Hermione, who was looking shocked.  
  
She shook her head and started reading random sentences from the article out loud.  
  
"'Were they all wizards?' a worried warlock asked... is a heir of You-Know-Who behind this... eyewitnesses couldn't be found...this is horrible!"  
  
All around the Great Hall, everyone was having the same reaction. Professor McGonagall stood up and practically shouted:  
:  
"Lessons are canceled today due to this unfortunate event, I repeat lessons are canceled today due to this unfortunate event."  
Harry placed his hand on his face, trying to think amidst the chaos. Quite suddenly, Hermione started talking.  
"Hello, earth to Harry! I've been trying to tell you for the last 10 minutes that the transfer students just arrived!"   
"What? That's cool, Hermione, but I'm trying to think here."  
"Come on, Harry. It'll be fun! They're from America! 1 boy and 1 girl!"  
"Okay, let's go."  
They headed to the main entrance, and saw the Hogwarts Express pull into the station. A girl leapt from the door, and ran to the gates, where most of Hogwarts was standing. From Harry's impression, all of the students were shocked at seeing someone so... energetic. A boy followed her, but at a normal pace.  
Up close, the students saw that the girl was tallish with brownish-red hair and that the boy was average height with strange black hair that seemed to magically point...upward?   
All of the fifth years were staring at the new students hair when he tried to explain.  
"Uh...my hairstyle is called a flick. To create it, you have to use hair gel, which allows you to form your hair. Okay?"  
The students nodded, and watched McGonagoll usher the two students in. They all saw that the girl still looked exceptionally excited.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Harry and Hermione sat with Ted Masonhawk and Liz Sarandsuala, the new students. They were both from America, and they both had heavy accents. Liz was beautiful, smart (she had told them about her greatest achievement-a 507.9 grade point average), and very overbearing. Ted was a nice guy, and he was also very tall, tan, and had a sleek aura.  
"So," Liz started with a smile "Are you two an item?"  
"Us?" Harry replied, flabbergasted. "Um, no...why do you ask?"  
"I don't know, but I think that that Draco Malfoy kid is pretty cute."  
As if on queue, Professor McGonagoll burst in the common room and practically shouted.  
"There's been another attack! Over in Little Whinging, Surrey! Some little no-name town. However, twelve people were killed. Everyone go to bed! Please! Don't make this hard for me. I have to make sure that you're safe. Harry Potter! Bed! Now!"  
All throughout McGonagoll's sudden announcement, Harry had been standing very still, as if in a trance.  
"Hermione" he whispered, ignoring McGonagoll. "What's today?"  
"Harry! Its October 6, 2000!" she replied, annoyed.  
"Oh god," he whispered to himself. "His birthday."  
  
  
Chapter 11: Truth Be Told...Or Not  
  
"Mr. Potter! I don't CARE if it's someone's birthday! Twelve people were just murdered and I need to make sure that you're all safe!" McGonagoll barked.  
"Professor...My relatives are dead. The Dursleys," Harry replied, looking as though he was holding back some tears.  
"Nonsense!"  
"You're wrong. It makes perfect sense. Arabella Figg, my secret keeper, and the Dursleys live in Little Whinging. Someone wanted me dead, and they figure that if they kill everyone within a ten-foot radius of the house, they'll kill my secret keeper. On the contrary, it makes perfect sense."  
"Harry, please come with me to my office." McGonagoll said quietly.  
Harry ran to her office, whispered "Cockroach Cluster", and sat down in a chair.  
She came in a few minutes later, accompanied by Remus Lupin.  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry shouted with delight. "It's great to see you!"  
"Yes, Harry, its good to see you, too. I am the new Transfiguration teacher, due to Minny here wanting to have more time as the Headmistress. We have discovered tat your theory was correct. However, I have a question for you. How did you know that the Dursleys' would die tonight?" Lupin asked.  
"Well..." he began. "All of my living relatives are dead," He suddenly burst into tears for the first time since he came to Hogwarts. "It seems like everyone I care for dies!" he bursted out. "Why?" he questioned aloud. "Why does this happen?"  
"Hmmm..." Lupin answered. "I suppose that my friend here can answer your questions. Thomas Potter stepped into the room, smiling.  
"Harry," he began. "It's always been hard for the two of us. Our father was the heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. But we are not. We're different."  
"But HOW?" Harry asked in confusion. "Dumbledore said, right before he died, that I was the heir of Gryffindor."  
"Indeed he did," Tom replied. "He thinks of you like that. Because, in a certain way, you are."  
"Stop talking in riddles!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated.  
"Ok, this all started with our parents' marriage. They're parents had forbidden them to get married, but they did anyway. In fact, I am not your brother in blood. I was adopted. My brother was evil and our parents took me away from him, thankfully. I can wield my Quad-Animagi powers because of a blood transfusion dad gave me when I was 4. I had gotten beat up at the Wizard Daycare Center by some bullies. Capish?"  
"Yes, that's all good to now, but tell me this: who's your brother?"  
"That's the reason I came. He's after both of us, and I came to warn you. Oswald Aiken is my brother and your...distant brother, I guess. The name may not sound familiar, but he's also Osphinorous, who I think you've met. At first, I didn't realize that Oswald was Osphinorous, but then I realized the truth, once he took control of your friend, Harriet."  
"Hermione," Harry corrected.  
"Hermione. Right," Tom replied. "As I was saying, I knew then that Osphinorous was Oswald because only Necromancers can occupy bodies as spirits, and I knew Oswald to be a Necromancer. He's still trapped inside the mirror, which I smartly used Etaf for."  
"Wait one minute," Harry broke in. "What's a Necromancer, and what's Etaf?"  
"First of all, a Necromancer is a very powerful wizard who is born with powers beyond those of the normal wizarding community. Secondly, Etaf is half of a pair of mirrors. Etaf shows what will happen in the future, and its fraternal twin, Erised, shows the greatest desire of a person, i.e. what they want to happen in the future. I believe that you've 'met' Erised before?"  
Harry nodded and Tom continued his story.  
"I believe that Oswald wants to make the two mirrors show exactly the same thing, which is a phenomenon that has never occurred before. It is written that, if that happens, that the world will be reshaped in the image of the man who causes the mirrors to show the same thing. I think that Osphinorous is trying to get the Orb of the Phoenix and the power of the Quad-Animagi to make this happen."  
All of a sudden, there was a burst of yellow light, and Tom Riddle had disappeared, a note in his place. It read:  
Ah, the illustrious Potter family. What fools you are. Do you truly think that I am incapable of escaping from Etaf? Mongrels, the both of you. Anyway, mini Potter, if you ever want to see Tom again, stop meddling in my affairs. Farewell, no actually, I hope you don't fare well.  
There was a gust of wind, and the note disappeared, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. Why? He thought. Why does all this happen to me? Tom was going to tell me, but he was taken away from me, too. He pounded his fist onto the wooden table in anger, and a large gash appeared across his knuckles. He whispered "Expecto Patronum" and a wisp of silvery gas protruded from his wand, healing his cut.  
"How," Lupin began "On earth did you do that?"  
"I have you to thank for this idea. When you first taught me about how to ward off Dementors, you stated that the Patronus would heal the mind of its conjuror. I merely applied this to daily life, and 'poof' healing factor." Harry responded, taking no notice of the astounded looks on McGonagoll and Lupin's faces.  
"Harry, that's the most amazing thing I've ever heard!" McGonagoll exclaimed. "And the most innovative. Do you realize that you've opened up doors to new levels in Wizardry? I'll owl the Prophet and set up a press confer"  
For Harry had interrupted the Headmistress.  
"Wait!" he said. "I want the credit to go to Professor Lupin! He showed me this; I don't want any publicity right now, and I think he deserves to be accepted in the public!"  
"Me?" Lupin asked, bewildered. "You want me to take the credit? Err, all right, sounds good to me. Thanks, Harry. Thanks a lot."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12-Ghost, Ghost, Burning Light  
  
Part 1-Everything You Know is Wrong  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
"Harry, Harry, what is it, what's wrong?" Seamus asked cautiously, for Harry had woken up everyone in his dorm by screaming bloody murder.  
"Nngh, what?" Harry replied groggily. "Guys, this is no time for practical jokes! It's four in the morning!"  
"Harry, wait!" Neville jumped in. "We heard you scream, and it woke us up!"  
"I'm going to get some fresh air," Harry replied. "And I still don't remember having a nightmare."  
This was a lie, because he did indeed remember. It was clear in his mind, yet he had no idea what it meant. He was standing in the Forbidden Forest, riding Fang. Suddenly, complete darkness swallowed him, and he was inside Voldemort. He had watched in horror as Voldemort's memories became his, and his face turned into Voldemort's. He then woke up, apparently screaming in pain.   
But what, he thought, could it have meant? He headed toward the common room, hoping that someone was there for him to talk to.  
  
* * *  
  
The Visitor sat in Stragoh, keeping one eye on Ron, and another on Hogwarts and Harry. Hermione, he thought, will have the same dream. And she will be in the common room. Ron took advantage of the Visitor's concentration on Harry and snuck away. He ran to the fifth floor and tried to write a message asking for help, but the letters seemed to come out strangely. He felt time warping and ran back to the Visitor.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry continued down the stairs and found Hermione in the common room.  
"Hermione?" He blurted out. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Harry, I had an awful dream! Somehow, I fell inside Voldemort's body, and he turned me into him!"  
"That's-That's the same dream I had!" Harry remarked, astonished. "And I also had another dream last night. I just remembered! Someone was scratching on a wall on the third floor, and the house ghosts were having an emergency meeting of some kind. Did you have that dream, too?"  
"I think so." Hermione replied. "Let's go to the third floor and investigate. Ok?"  
"Ok." Harry answered. "I brought the cloak."   
Harry held up his invisibility cloak, and Hermione joined him under it. They walked slowly and stealthily down two floors. Hermione pinched Harry halfway across the third floor, and whispered "Harry, this is were the dream took place. I'm positive." Harry nodded, and stopped. They scanned the walls with their eyes, and found an etching at the ceiling. It read 3nv37, 4517734, and 3)v1d.  
"Hmmmmmmmmm," Hermione began. She was definitely the brains of the two, and never could resist a good puzzle. After a couple minutes, she whispered triumphantly "Got it!" She then continued. "This was written upside down, as if someone was standing on the ceiling. When you read it upside-down, you can make out 'leave', 'hellish', and 'place'. Someone must be asking for our help."  
"Wow!" Harry replied. "that's pretty impressive. Anyway, who could be asking for our help? Is anyone missing?"  
"I don't think so," She said, sounding worried. "But, I don't know Harry, I just don't know.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this child?" the Visitor asked, furious, "when did you do this? Out with it boy, or I'll curse you!"  
Ron stood his ground, furious in his own way.  
"I did nothing," he simply replied. "You're just paranoid. That could have been etched there years ago. Besides haven't I been under your watch all this time?"  
The Visitor merely took out his wand, and pointed it at Ron threateningly. He mumbled a few words, and Ron's feet turned into trees stumps, and a cage sprung up around him.   
"Your food will be brought to you twice a day," the Visitor said, masking his anger. "I am leaving now, but I will make sure that you are the first one to see Potter die when the time comes."  
  
Part 2-Shades of Grey  
  
Harry and Hermione continued walking under the cloak, and stopped when they saw four ghosts hovering towards each other. They quickly fastened the cloak, hoping not to be caught.  
"It's' all right children," the only female of the four spoke. "You can come out from the cloak, it's better that you're here anyway."  
Harry and Hermione stepped out of the cloak, and tossed it mindlessly onto the stone floor.  
"Let me introduce myself," the female spoke once more. "My name is the Grey Lady, and I am the ghost of Ravenclaw. Only the Ravenclaws know that I exist."  
"Wait," Hermione broke in. "You mean that you're the ghost of Ravenclaw house, right?"  
"No," The Grey Lady replied. " I am the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw. Unlike these three buffoons, I do not use a fake real name. However, you are the first person to notice that. We four,"-She pointed at the other three house ghosts-"Are the ghosts of the founders. And you, my dear, are my descendant." She pointed at Hermione, who looked shocked and surprised.  
"How could you not be?" Ravenclaw continued. "We are both brilliant, beautiful, and muggle-born." At this point, Hermione made an indistinct squeak. "Also, Harry, as he knows, is Godric's heir, Tom is Salazar's, and Ron is Harold's."  
"Wait one second," Harry interrupted, sounding suspicious. "Who's Harold and who's Ron?"  
"An excellent question," the Fat Friar replied. "I am Harold Hufflepuff, and the history books have it all wrong. Ron is my heir, or is supposed to be. I have a vague record of meeting him, but I do not see how that is possible, as there has never been a Ronald Weasley."  
"So what you're telling us," Harry stuck in, "is that something is unbalanced because you don't have an heir???"  
"Quite correct," the four founders chorused. "Which brings us to our current dilemma: What happens if we lose?"  
"Lose?" Hermione asked. "Lose what?"  
"I was seer in life, and I am one in death," Rowena replied. "I see a great battle coming, a return of great evil and new endings."  
"Endings?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Don't you mean new beginnings?"   
"No. I mean endings, for time itself is being re-written."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Effection  
  
Ten years Ago  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnngaaaaaaaaaah"  
"I assure you that the pain shall pass in mere seconds, my lord."  
"You...speak the truth, Avery. It is a very good thing indeed that you pretend to be a brainless executor outside of my cartel."  
"Why yes, Master, I do believe that it is a fine ruse. No that you've taken the potion to prevent death, are you planning on killing the Potters?"  
"Today," Voldemort began, "Today is the day that the forbidden heir shall become nothing more than a vapor. However, Avery, remember this: If the potion doesn't work, and I somehow die, I will be merciful from beyond the grave. For this potion should also act as a failsafe, correct?"  
"Thy will be done, my Lord."  
  
Today, in a mirrored oblivion.  
  
"The power of the orb shall soon break free," the cryptic Osphinorous mused. "Only two more weeks, or less, I hope. Then the Potters shall be mine!"  
  
Shostakova University of Dark Wizardry, Russia  
"Lester!" The burly headmaster shouted. "Attend me at once!"  
"I am coming, sir!"  
Lester was a skinny, twig-like man, while headmaster Koshlinovich was short, and muscular. Lester and Edwardo had been friends from birth, held together by a special power. Lester ran the campus of the University.  
"Lester, I believe that I have discovered the key to the great one's return! Through my research, I have heard of an organization known only as The Death Saviors. They claim to hold the key to reviving the great one! I have set up a conference with them to discuss payment, so let's just think, in the meantime, about all of the power that we'll have! We will be able to convince the great one himself to teach at our school, and he'll be under our complete and total contr- -"  
FWAKA-BOOM!  
"AH, LOST FOR WORDS, ARE WE? You are both dead now, and were fools to think that you could harness my unblemished power!"  
  
Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, America.  
  
"-And that, students, is how you properly use the animagi fidelus charm. Remember, it only works if you find someone who is trustworthy! If the animagi-keeper decides to break your trust, you will lose your powers, and, most likely your sanity."  
"But Professor Uzlania, isn't this to much of a risk?"  
"Well, Roslyn, It is my duty as your 5th year Transfiguration teacher to teach you the art of the Animagi. However, any students that wish to drop out of this project may do so, but be warned: This is mandatory, so you will lose all 100 points."  
  
Jivian, The Canadian School of Wizardry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Stop with all of this unnecessary extra work!"  
"I will not! My brother Albus thinks that all of his hard work has been for naught, and I must strive to contact him, tell him that I, the great Aberforth Dumbledore, am a powerful wizard even without his help! I cannot let him have the last laugh!"  
"You're right, you know!" A strange voice, which sounded like crushed walnuts, had entered the room, seeking wrath. "Sometimes I get jealous of people, too. Take your brother, for instance... he ruined lives day in and day out. Congratulations, Dumbledore, I'm here to kill you!"  
There was an unexpected flash of yellow light, and Jivian, including all of its students, were reduced to naught but ashes.  
  
Stragoh School, Dnaleri  
  
"Perfect. Everything is going exactly as planned," The Visitor mused.  
"That's what you think," Ronald Weasley whispered. "But I've got a foolproof plan that even Voldemort wouldn't have been able to stop!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: High School  
  
"Hermione, why do you have that unusual blank stare on your face?" Harry questioned.  
Hermione handed him the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, shaking. Harry took it cautiously, as though it were a time bomb. He wondered if someone else was dead.  
"My God!" Harry spit out his orange juice, which landed on a very unhappy Professor Snape, who shouted across the room, asking Harry to please be more careful in the future. The reason for Harry's dismay would be quite obvious if you had the Daily Prophet in your hands, for the headline read: ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE DEAD, ALONG WITH EDWARDO KOSHLINOVICH. WHAT COULD BE THE CAUSE FOR THE DEATHS OF TWO HEADMASTERS ON THE SAME DAY?   
"Hermione, come with me." Harry had had enough, and he was going to get to the bottom of this.  
"There have been way too many deaths lately for this to be a coincidence," Harry continued, leading Hermione up to the top of the Astral Observatory Tower, which stood directly in the middle of the school. They walked all of the way to the top, and then Harry braced himself to jump off.   
"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but just don't jump! Nothing is worth suicide!" At this time, Harry laughed.   
"Suicide?" He asked, holding back a huge snort of laughter. "Why would I do that? I'm only following your hunch! You said that the SOS message that we saw must have been written upside-down, so I'm figuring that the highest point in Hogwarts is the lowest point there."  
"Harry! Are you crazy? How would jumping high get us past a dimensional walkway?"  
"That's where the jump-jack comes in," Harry said, taking a small oval out of his pocket. "It's called a dimensional jump-jack, and I found it in Snape's secret stores. It was strange though, because he said something like 'what's mine is yours'."  
He put the oval-shaped object between himself and Hermione, and hit a small button. Quite abruptly, a strange tear appeared in front of them. It was like the very universe was being held together in that spot. Harry braced himself to jump in through it, and then felt a cold sense of danger, coming from behind him. He spun around, and saw that Hermione's eyes were once again a deep shade of red.  
  
Chapter 15: The Eyes Have It  
  
There was no time to lose. Harry whipped out his wand and used the first spell that came to his mind: Nox, the light-ending spell. By some stroke of luck, Hermione's eyes turned back into their usual brown hue, and a note appeared in her hands. You are quite resourceful, no Potter? I applaud your efforts, so I'll give you a hint: Live on the edge. Harry could recognize that tone immediately, for it was the style of the madman, Osphinorous.   
"Harry," Hermione began. "I think that whoever this is, he wants us to jump off the edge of the tower!"   
Harry gave her a grim nod, complete with a look that said: I have to do this alone. Hermione regretfully nodded back and whispered, "If you're not back by tomorrow, I'm letting McGonagall know."   
He nodded once more to show that he understood, and then, as fast as his feet could carry him, ran forward and off of the edge. He began to fall for what seemed like forever, and then he realized something: He wasn't falling down; he was, by some miracle, falling upwards. After one hour, he landed on a hard, marble floor, and looked up. He saw a small house, with a door wide open. Deciding that his enemy was probably inside, he got up off the ground and entered.  
"And so we meet again, young Potter," a low, cold voice had broken the silence of the dark room. "I have brought the entire Hogwarts room of mirrors here, and I need to silence you!"  
"You'll never take him away from his brother!" Thomas Potter had entered the room, in his strange Quad-Animagi form. "Osphinorous, deluded friend, haven't you realized what's happened to you? I had this planned out the entire time: You've been in the world of Erised for the last five months, and the mad plans that you have supposedly formulated are just figments of your dreams and wishes."  
"How DARE you speak to me this way!" Osphinorous was angry now. Harry knew, from his dueling experience, that this was the perfect time to strike, so he whipped out his wand, and placed it stealthily under his robes.  
"Foolish Oaf! It doesn't MATTER which mirror I've been in, for I have hade them show me one and the same! And now, we duel, Thomas and Harry! And now we duel..."  
Harry grabbed his wand, but it was too late. Osphinorous was faster, and he felt himself writhing in pain, for he had been burned badly. He looked up, and saw a form all too familiar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: The Orb of The Phoenix  
  
It wasn't Voldemort that Harry saw.  
In fact, it wasn't even human.  
What Harry saw was an all-to-familiar Hungarian Horntail, who was busy killing his half-brother.  
"I'm not...done...yet..." Thomas muttered, turning back into a human and drawing his wand. "I'm sending you back to Oblivion, where you'll rot 'till the end...of...your...DAYS! Alright, I've got my second wind, so here goes AVIEUM ANIMAGIUS PETRIFICOL!"  
"AVIEUM ANIMAGUES PETRIFICOL!" Osphinorous shouted at the exact same time.  
There was burst of gray light, and Harry saw one figure rising, the form of the Quad-Animagi, who was triumphant at last. The strong man walked towards Harry, with his gleaming red eyes, and whispered, "I've got to go now, Harry. It's my duty to go to Oblivion, and be a...guard of sorts. I'll see you later." Harry nodded grimly, and felt himself being transported into the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He began to moan quietly, then passed out like a log.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Harry had awoken to the extremely nervous voice of Hermione Granger, who was standing next to the Headmistress.  
"Ungh," He stirred. "How long have I been here?"  
McGonagoll smiled and said, "Only a week. You missed exams, for the second year in a row, though. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you set duels up with these Dark Wizards just to avoid exams every year! Don't worry, I'm only kidding. We got a lengthy note from your brother, telling us everything that happened back there, so, for once, we don't have to ask you what happ- -"  
"Harry, was Osphinorous really already in ashes when you got there?" Hermione had interrupted the Headmistress in her own impatient way.  
"Ashes????" Harry asked aloud, bewildered. "Heck, no! There was a large battle, which I unfortunately was hurt at the beginning of, and then the Quad-Animagi was triumphant after this flash of gray light. He walked towards me, with those red eyes of hi-Oh my God, Tom doesn't have red eyes! But Osphinorous does! C'mon guys, we have to go duel him again!"  
"First of all, Mr. Potter, no wizard, and I mean none, can enter Oblivion. It was a fluke that Hermione did. Second of all, we would not ever let you go and duel an adult, especially with your injuries. Anyway, the man has trapped himself there, so think of this as a victory for us, because no man can leave Oblivion either." Headmistress McGonagoll sounded more and more like Dumbledore every day. "As you are healed by now, you may come to the end of the year banquet tomorrow at 1:00 sharp.   
The next day, Harry walked down to the banquet, and then remembered something.   
"Headmistress McGonagoll!" Harry said. "Why didn't we have Quidditch all year?"  
"You mean that you, of all people didn't notice this before now???" She let out a soft chuckle. "If you had been paying attention during the October feast, you would have heard that Madame Hooch retired! Now Potter, Gryffindor has won the house cup again, so why don't you sit down and enjoy the feast?"  
On the train back to the muggle world, Harry heard a familiar voice enter his compartment, bending low under the door.  
"Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed happily. 'You're back!"  
"Ah sure am, guys. Ah had a great year off in... er..Tahiti, yeah, that's it!" At this time they had the distinct impression that Hagrid wasn't telling them something, but they ignored it. "Well, it's great the see yer! How've yah guys been?"  
"Well, Hagrid. It's been a long year. At the end of last year, you said that what would come would come, and we'd meet it when it. Well, Hagrid, it came...and I met it."  
And they got off the train and walked together to the house of Sirius Black.  
  
Epilogue  
Stragoh.  
"Potter has everything that he wants. Good friends, and a family of sorts. Over the next year, I shall take it all away from him. Not in sections, like the foolish wizards do. But all at once!"  
And the cackles of the Visitor echoed through the castle.   
  
  
  



End file.
